<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's still you. by Hi_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192995">It's still you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_exe/pseuds/Hi_exe'>Hi_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_exe/pseuds/Hi_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is exiled, Ghostbur taking care of him as days pass. </p><p>Unfortunately, the younger brother fall for a sickness, and the second twin of the family calls for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for that summary but im not good wth those lmao-<br/>anyway hope you will enjoy ! it will take more than one chapter to finish this little thing and i hope to have positive feedbacks and that im not making a mistake by doing this-----<br/>anyway, enjoy this :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was sick, in a lot of ways.</p><p>	Sick of what he was actually calling home: his tent that could only protect him from the sun.</p><p>	Sick of the loneliness of his second exile.</p><p>	Sick of having to throw away his armor everyday and watch it blow up by his only “friend”.</p><p>	And sick of having a fever that could only grow by the days as he couldn't just stay in bed and rest. He needed to move, work, hunt.</p><p>	Those things he couldn't do, Ghostbur was doing it for him. With a smile, he would always bring him water, ice, food, and even blankets and new materials. Even some more blue when the boy had nightmares. </p><p>	Yet, it wasn't enough.</p><p>	And soon, all Tommy could do was sleeping, wake up, then pass out after drinking a little. </p><p>	It made Wilbur more and more worried as, in panic, he wrote to Philza and Technoblade for help, even with the knowledge that the youngest would disaprove of this act. But he couldn't help but turn towards their family when one of them was in the worst of states. </p><p>	The ghost sighted a little, as he watched the rain outside of Tommy's tent. It was a little protection for them both, but it wasn't the best at all. He sighed again when he felt water touching what was left of his alive-self. </p><p>	He watched the rain again, trying to see what was past the trees, and specifically for big and black wings and a dark green figure coming this way. A smile made its way across his hollow face when he finally saw what he was looking for. </p><p>	He quickly got up and almost ran out of the tent to great his father, but remembered the hard way that it was still raining. Phil chuckled softly at the ghost's actions, approaching him with wide arms for a hug.</p><p>	They quickly share the embrace, the blond man protecting his sons from the water with his strong wings. The embrace was cold, but comforting in some way, as he can feel his lost son near him. Philza was the first to stop this moment, looking sadly at Wilbur before turning to Tommy.</p><p>	“When did he started having a fever ?” Phil asked, a hand on his youngest forehead while one of the twins was under a wing by his side.</p><p>	“Some days. And it keeps getting worse and worse.” The ghost said, a blud object in his hands and a worried look constantly going from Phil to Tommy.</p><p>	“Pack up the important things. We're getting him to Techno's base.” Ghostbur quickly nodded, ignoring the water as he step up and started gathering Tommy's belongings, while Dadza carefully took tommy in his arms, wrapping him in a dry blanket he brought. </p><p>	After everything was ready for them to leave, the man gave his white gown to the ghost as a protection against the rain, before making him climb up his winged back., Tommy in his arms.</p><p>	“You ready ?” He asked the oldest with a little smile.<br/>
He answered with a nod, smiling back.. It was the last signal for Philza to fly away from Logstedshire, making sure to not shake tommy too much, and that Wil was still on his back. He laughed a little at the sound of the panicking last mentionned, as he was totally not used to this.</p><p>–</p><p>	It took only some hours to arrive at Techno's retirement house, the cold starting to rise as snow was more and more overwhelming around the flying man. He quickly landed on the porch, letting Wilbur carefully land as well, before opening the doors in a hurry. </p><p>	The older of the family seemed out for the moment, the house being silent, except from the sounds of an enderman trapped in a boat. Philza quietly chuckled at the vbrating monster while the ghost behind him seemed curious and freaked out at the same time. </p><p>	The father quickly climbed up the ladder on the wall, before jumping on the floor of a newly prepared room for Tommy, with a new and warm bed and a fireplace on the farthest wall. As gently as possible, Phil put Tommy to bed, covering him with the fresh sheets of the bed, before changing his clothes with one of Techno's pajamas covered in crowns. It wasn't really fiting, but it was dry and cute on the young boy. </p><p>	Ghostbur was observing the room before joining his dad on the bed, Tommy under the sheets. He put his cold hand on the boy's forehead, trying to calm the fever, or at least, just be there for him. It worked a little, as a small smile formed on the blond's face, which disappeared almost immediately. </p><p>	Philza sighed a little, getting up before heading towards the ladder. “Take care of him. I'll make dinner for all of us. Just like the old times !” He happily said, going down, out of Wil's view.</p><p>–</p><p>	Night was falling. Wilbur could tell by the room getting darker, and by the torches becoming more visible outside the house. He still had his hand on Tommy's forehead, as the boy's fever seemed to have calmed down. Less sweat was falling off his face, and his crimson cheeks became a lighter shade of red. </p><p>	The sound of doors opening stopped the ghost's thoughts, quickly turning to the “entry” of the room to see Technoblade rushing in, throwing his boar mask on the floor and revealing his soft and panicked face, blue eyes falling on the blond boy, as hands covered in scars and red from the cold softly touched Tommy's hair, gently strocking them. </p><p>	The twins just sat there in a comfortable silence, the older looking at Tommy while the youngest played with pink hair. They held their free hands together, something they kept from their childhood, when Wilbur would cry because of the dark. Techno wouldn't admit it, but it reassured him as well. </p><p>	Philza joined them a little after, cups of tea and hot chocolate in his hands and a smile on his face. He gave the cups to the twins, before looking at the youngest in the room. He put Tommy's cup near the bed, before calmly petting the blond hair of his son. </p><p>	Out of instinct, Ghostbur started singing a soft melody, playing with an invisible guitar. </p><p>	Everyone relaxed, soft smiles on their faces. Something they were all longing for for a long time now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up to the sound of someone writing on a book, as well as the sound of a hummed melody. His eyelids felt heavy, alongside the warm covers around him. </p><p>	'Warm ?' he thought to himself. </p><p>	It took him a moment to hear a fire crackling alongside the soft melody. To feel the soft sensation of a newly made pillow under his hand, with a familiar scent on it, as well as the covers protecting him from a cold his face could barely feel. </p><p>	It felt like home. Not like his tent he wished to never return. </p><p>	Realisation hitted him like a ravager. </p><p>	He quickly sat up on the bed, throwing the covers off of him in a panicked move, as well as hitting the wall behind him. He already missed the warmth, but the sudden rising of his body made his head hurts. </p><p>	Tommy felt the world spinning around him, his eyes becoming heavy as he touched the wall for support. “D-Dream...? Dream, where are-” </p><p>	His body fell on the bed, confusion spreading in his mind as cold hands tried to grab his arms. He threw them out of the person's touch and quickly turned away from them. </p><p>	“Please don't hit me !” He begged while protecting himself with his arms. His head was still hurting but he coudn't afford to care now. “Please don't hurt me ! I-I didn't-” </p><p>	He was cut off by a gentle touch on his hair alongside a cold feeling in one arm. “Good morning, Tommy !” A familiar and friendly voice spoke up. </p><p>	The young blond stopped panicking in confusion, his breathing trying its best to become normal again, as his eyes met grey and hollow ones. </p><p>	His arms fell on his body with relieve, melting into the cold touch. “You...” An hesitant breath. “...good morning, Ghostbur...” </p><p>	The ghost smiled gently, taking one of the blankets before putting in on Tommy's shoulders and covering the shaking body with it. “How are you feeling ? You seem to have less fever.” He stated, floating in front of Tommy. </p><p>	The blond took a moment to answer, looking around him to figure out where he was. “I'm...tired, I guess...” An hesitation. “Where are we ?” He softly asked, feeling uncomfortable. </p><p>	Wilbur's face lighted up with a warm smile, as he took a cup of hot chocolate in his hands before handing it to his living brother. “We're at Technoblade's house ! He agreed to take you in to-” </p><p>	A hit on the cold hands and the sound of something shattering on the floor. Ghostbur backed away with a scared look on his face, instinctively protecting his hands from any harm. </p><p>	Tommy rushed past the ghost, the blanket still around his shoulder, heading towards the only available exit of the room. He tried jumping in it, but his body didn't followed his plan. </p><p>	He ended up on the cold wooden floor, his head making him suffer again, a shiver running down his spine as he instinctively curled up on himself. </p><p>	The fall hurted. Everywhere hurts.</p><p>	Tommy wants Dream. Tommy wants his tent. Tommy wants Tubbo and for everything to stop.</p><p>	He coughed slightly before feeling someone picking him up from the ground. He buried himself in the person's chest, not bothering to look at whoever it was. He grabbed the clothes with force, hoping it was Dream's green hoodie. </p><p>	The person gently took him close to them, before slowly moving and gently dropping off the blond on the bed. They tried taking Tommy's wrist to make him stop cluching for his life but quickly stopped when the blond started shaking again. </p><p>	“Please Dream, don't leave me !” The boy quickly said, his second hand grabbing the clothes as well. He finally look up to see green, but a darker one from his beloved friend. </p><p>	As soon as Philza entered his vision, he backed away with force, his whited hands letting the fabric go to follow the body, which hitted the wall again. Tommy groaned in pain at the strong impact, but recovered soon, to glare at his father and ghost of a brother. </p><p>	Wilbur was cleaning the mess on the floor with a smile, not sure of why his little brother reacted like this. </p><p>	Phil had a worried look on his face, concern in his eyes with an hint of anger Tommy couldn't figure out towards who. </p><p>	'Is it towards me ?' He started thinking, not questionning it more as he believed himself instantly. He tried moving farther but the wall didn't want to follow. </p><p>	The oldest in the room became more gentle, a hand coming toward his youngest son as he let out a small 'shh'. </p><p>	“Don't worry, Tommy. You're safe here.” He said in a small and reassuring voice, alongside a smile that followed the voice. </p><p>	Tommy tried going farther again, protecting himself with his arms again. “Don't hurt me !! Please, please, please...” He pleaded again. “Where's Dream ?” He asked in a hurry, longing for his friend's comfort. </p><p>	“He's not here !” Ghostbur happily interrupted, the air becoming less heavy around all of them as he's childish self floated out of the room. </p><p>	“And he better not show up.” Phil continued, anger in his voice, as he sat on the bed with a sigh. </p><p>	“C'mere, son.” He sounded more relaxed and sweet, gentle and slow in his every moves. “I won't hurt you. No one will.” </p><p>	Tommy flinched when his father opened his arms, inviting him for a hug with a patient yet expecting look. He hesitated for some minutes before throwing himself in those arms, becoming a 5 year old again and grabbing the back of Philza's clothes like it would save him from something. </p><p>	The older blond slowly hugged back, careful to prevent his son from running away from him. </p><p>	With one gentle hand, he started rubbing Tommy's back, slightly balancing himself to relax the young man. With the other hand, he played with the blond's curly hair, admiring their length as Tommy melted in the familiar and comforting touch.</p><p>	His grip weakened. His eyelids felt heavy again and his body started to prepare for Morpheus' arms. </p><p>	Ghostbur silently entered the room, a constant smile on his pale face, as he approached his family. </p><p>	Knowing his problem of always being cold, he instead started humming again, continuing the song Tommy interrupted. </p><p>	He observed, wanting to feel the blond's hair and warmth in his hands, longing for a sensation he never forgot, yet, no movement were made. Just a song hummed. </p><p>	Philza was observing as well, sometimes feeling the young man's breath to see if it calmed or watching his eyes for comfirmation that he fell asleep. </p><p>	The Angel stopped worrying when he was sure of it. He then slowly layed Tommy down on the bed, judging his fever before covering him again. </p><p>	Ghostbur moved out of the way in a hurry when he understood Phil's moves, still humming slightly. He sat on the nightstand, still observing. </p><p>	“His fever is still there.” Philza whispered, caressing Tommy's cheek with a worried look. “It's weaker, but still...”</p><p>	Wilbur looked at his father, then his brother, before putting the back of his cold hands on the boy's forehead. He shivered at the touch but quickly relaxed into it, his face becoming peaceful. </p><p>	The Angel of Death fondly smiled, observing his sons with soft eyes, remembering the times when they were his little kids, crying for little things. </p><p>	He got up from the bed, careful not to be too fast, before petting the ghost's visible hair, those not hidden by the black beenie. </p><p>	Wil let him, smiling at the attention his father gives him. </p><p>	He didn't really know why, but this little action made him sad. He kept smiling though, trying to hide this feeling he hates and chasing rising memories he knew could break him. </p><p>	He just smiled at the touch, not noticing how Philza's eyes became darker and how his face changed a little. </p><p>	They both smiled, hiding their memories, not wanting to bring back the pain of their own moments. </p><p>	Phil stopped his gesture. “I'm proud of you.” He simply whispered, smiling at his boy with sad and watery eyes, before he made his way towards the entry of the room. He jumped in the hole and got out without another word. </p><p>	Ghostbur had stopped smiling. </p><p>	Ghostbur had stopped being happy and innocent. </p><p>	With so little words, fragments of something he never wanted back rushed in his mind. </p><p>	He started crying. Blue tears running down his cheeks to finish exploding into the hard floor. </p><p>	He didn't took any blue to stop the sadness. He just let it all out with the salty pearls coming out of his eyes. </p><p>	He wondered what colors wre his eyes before. Were they always this grey and dark ? Were they always showing emptiness, no matter what ? </p><p>	Ghostbur sighed, feeling his cheeks starting to melt because of his tears. He took a piece of cloth in a drawer and started wiping the pearls away from his face, trying to be as silent as possible to not wake Tommy up. </p><p>	He looked at his younger brother, floating at him before smiling at the peaceful face. </p><p>	The tears stopped, alongside the river of memories and feelings. </p><p>	He wanted to see Techno, to play with his hair, to hear his familiar stories. </p><p>	He wanted more attention from Philza, for him to listen and play with him.</p><p>	He wanted for Tommy to feel better so they could make up new jokes and pranks, talk for hours about nothing and everything. </p><p>	Ghostbur wanted his family all together. </p><p>	Philza and Technoblade were already planning on what they could do. </p><p>	And the first objective was to help Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>